


Dragon Wrastlin'

by edwick96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Fluff, Hickies, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, McCree being super sweet, Some Plot, bashful!hanzo, consentual, dom!mccree, sub!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree, most dangerous man with a lasso this side of Gibraltar. Or so he thinks, and he LOVES a chance to show off. Hanzo has some odd feelings over this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Wrastlin'

Nothing good ever comes from Lena asking questions. Well McCree could say that this one question led to something fantastic but as a general rule, Lena and questions where bad news.  
“Oi McCree,” the young recruit elegantly plunked herself opposite the cowboy at the breakfast table. He never minded a bit of company and a chat.  
“Hey lil’ darlin’. That was some mighty nice training you did yesterday, you where running circles around me!” he chuckled and took a draw of coffee, the brand only he liked that tasted like ash but reminded him of home.  
“Yeah I’m very good.” She flicked the compliment to the side and continued, “You’re a cowboy right?” this earned some snide chuckles from some of the others down the table but he ignored them.  
“Sure am. Authentic, wild west style, why?” He took another drag of coffee.  
“Do you know how to lasso? I’ve heard cowboys lasso people to catch them in them, or like a horse or something?”  
McCree grinned the broadest grin he possibly could and lit a cigar, putting it between his teeth for dramatic effect because these people where about to hear a story.  
“Little missy back home, as a kid I was number one rodeo lasso champion!” his enthusiasm gained the attention of some of the others at the table, just as Hanzo entered the breakfast room. “I could catch a steer or a bronco from 50 feet away. Perfect aim.”  
There where some snickers and jibes but McCree puffed his chest out. “I was spectacular.”  
“And humble” said Lucio.  
“Why don’t you use it in the field then? “ Lena asked, seemingly baffled.”  
McCree puffed on his cigar as Hanzo sat next to Lena, seemingly disinterested in their conversation.  
“Cuz darlin’ what goods a tripped up bad guy gonna do me? Quicker just to shoot ‘em. There ain’t no honor in shootin' someone tangled up in rope defenseless like.”  
Hanzo made an audible choking noise like a laugh. But that was impossible because Hanzo was a repressed old man. A hot old man. A hot man McCree’s age actually. McCree chastised himself for getting lost in this particular train of thought, one he fantasied about often, in the field... In the shower. Back on track!  
Hanzo was obviously laughing at the idea of Jesse Deadlock Gang McCree, who cursed like a sailor on leave and smoked 10 packs a day, thinking of himself as honorable in any way. He did have some morals though.  
“Anyway,” he pointedly continued, punctuating the word with a puff of smoke straight in Hanzo’s direction, “Lasso’s are meant to subdue. To capture. You catch some varmint or some wild stallion in a lasso, he’s all yours to do what you like with him. “  
Hanzo coughed, presumably from the smoke and ducked his head, suddenly very interested in Tobjörn's substandard scrambled eggs. The man could make a turret that could tear an army in half but he sure as hell didn’t know how to use a whisk.  
“I’ll show y’all if you’d like. Teach you some practical skills you may need some day.”  
Lucio laughed “Yeah cuz’ there are loads of horses roaming around Lijuang Tower right? Come on then I gotta see this.

So the whole crew gathered in the target range and set it up with dummies arranged at different distances around the room. McCree was busy tying the traditional knot in a piece of rope someone had found around the Watchpoint, before he stood, puffed on his cigar and then stamped it out.  
He was suddenly aware that everyone at the base where all eyes on him, which made him nervous. He hoped he still had it in him. He shook off the nerves and gave the crowd what they wanted.  
“Ladies and gent what you are about to witness here today will astound and amaze! For I am Jesse McCree, lasso extraordinaire.”  
“Hurry up and go you old goat!” yelled Hanna from the side.  
McCree huffed and grabbed the rope with both hand and began winding up his shot, the knot in the rope making an impressive loop that span in the air above his head. There where cheers and whistles at the display, before McCree faced the target closest to him. If he did it right, the loop would tighten around the dummies ankles and tip it over.  
He took a deep breath, before unleashing the rope, heart skipping as it slipped over the head of the dummy. He pulled quickly on the rope as the loop fell towards the legs and yanked the doll over. He let out a loud “Yeehaw” that got him a few groans but for the most part his audience applauded and cheered.

“Aw’right then that one was easy,” Lena was leaning over a rail, “Give us a real show!” And so McCree did just that, lassoing each dummy around the room from different distances, the ones furthest away got him the biggest applause, before every dummy was lying on the floor.  
The crowd cheered and whooped, McCree took his hat off and took a bow as the exited. That was when he noticed Hanzo, trying to look inconspicuous in the corner. Jesse hadn’t even known Hanzo had joined the demonstration, but the other man was just standing there with an odd expression on his face. McCree approached.  
“Enjoy the show par’dner?” Jesse put on his most charming smile.  
“Very… Impressive.” Hanzo choked as McCree invaded his personal space, purposefully putting his cybernetic arm against the wall above Hanzo’s shoulder. “But useless. Anyone could get out of a rope hold like that.” He was looking at the space over Jesse’s shoulder, purposefully ignoring his intense gaze.  
Something twisted in McCree’s stomach.  
“Well,” he ventured before he could stop himself. “Usually before they can do that, you run up on ‘em and hogtie ‘em real tight.” He bit his lip, “That way…. You can do whatever you want with ‘em.” He quickly moved away in the direction of the others, up the stairs, before getting a chance to see Hanzo’s face turn the color of his serape.

McCree was sitting on his windowsill, one leg draped over the side, when he heard a creak in the floorboards outside his open bedroom door. “Anyone there?” he heard a puff of air, the sound out of someone being caught sneaking around, before Hanzo appeared in his doorway. His yukata was ties around his waist exposing the entirety of his broad bare chest. McCree was glad for the relative darkness and took a good long look.  
He got up from his spot and walked over to the other man. “What’s up Handsoap?” using the nickname that peeved Hanzo off the most.  
Hanzo scuffed his prosthetic legs against the floor, rubbing his neck abashedly. “I just wanted to to… Apologize, for what I said earlier. Your skills with the lasso are very great indeed. McCree squinted around his cigar and pondered exactly what was happening here. He took a few experimental steps in Hanzo’s direction. The other man did not move.  
“I feel sometimes I do not give you enough credit for your combat skills. You are a fierce fighter and an integral part of Overwatch.” Hanzo trailed off lamely.  
“Boy howdy that is some of the worst flirting I have ever heard in all my years.” McCree joked.  
Hanzo began to fluster about, face practically glowing in the dark with embarrassment.  
“Relax partner, I was just teasin’ ya’” he put his flesh hand out and put it against Hanzo’s arm. His skin was warm almost to burning and covered with sweat.  
“I am not good at these things. With people. But I was… trying to… flirt.” Hanzo looked at the floor frowning, full of tension. McCree’s face fell slack. He’d fantasied and dreamt and hoped and yearned for Hanzo for so long, it was like an arrow to the heart. Hanzo Shimada liked him, Jesse McCree.  
Instinct took over and McCree grabbed Hanzo by both broad shoulders and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. The other man gasped and moaned into the kiss as it deepened, “M-McCree”  
“Jesse.” McCree panted going in kissing the sides of Hanzo’s mouth, his jaw, his throat, at which point the other mans breath hitched. Jesse was the kind of guy that liked to leave his mark on the world, and the people, so he left a bruising, harsh hickey on Hanzo's throat, and the bowman’s prosthetics nearly buckled as he groaned.  
Jesse backed off for a second, his senses threatening to overtake him completely if he didn’t come out for a breath. “Are you sure this is what you really want this? This could… change things.”  
Hanzo almost whined as McCree left his position at his throat. “Mc-… Jesse. I want you. You are a ridiculous man. Your belt buckle is offensive and you are probably going to get sick from the amount of smoke you inhale on a daily basis” his voice was reverting back to it’s normal state, confident, “But I want you. You make me feel… I don’t know what you make me feel but it is good. And I want to be yours. I want you to make me yours.”  
Those last words where full of implications that sent shivers down Jesse’s spine, and his mind reeling into multiple dark twisted fantasies. He almost growled as he leaped upon the shorter man, maneuvering him and pushing him down onto McCree’s bed. He was breath taken by the site before him. Hanzo, half naked sprawled on his bed. His lips where red and the hickey on his neck was darkening, and he was HIS. He whipped off his shirt as fast as humanly possible shoving everything but his pants to the side as he prowled onto the bed and straddled the other man. They where both already rock hard. Jesse went in for another kiss, all teeth, like a wolf trying to take in all of Hanzo at once. Hanzo responded perfectly, licking at Jesse’s lips as the other man began to play with his nipple, sending ripples of pleasure down to his cock. He moaned.  
“Je-Jesse” he managed to stutter, “I want… I want…” He couldn’t seem to get the words out.  
“You want what darlin’? I’ll give you anything,” the cowboy moaned “You’re all mine.”  
Hanzo pressed forward, determined, “I want you… to tie me up.”  
An explosion went off in McCree’s head. Holy fuck Hanzo Shimada was kinky? He wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip him by, to have Hanzo laying bare, for him to do whatever he wanted. His pants where filling with precum at the sheer thought.  
“Okay.” Jesse grinned devilishly down at his lust filled partner. I’m gonna make this so good for you.”  
He rolled off of Hanzo, the loss of pressure and friction making both men whine while he looked around for the rope he had brought with him. He assessed the man before him contemplatively.  
“Lie on your back limbs stretched out.” McCree said authoritatively.  
“That’s not a good way to hogtie someone,” Hanzo replied pitifully, whining.  
“Sweetheart in order for me to do what I’m gonna do to you a hogtie would not be the right position. Don’t worry, I learned all the fun knots in boy scouts, you won’t be able to go anywhere I don’t want you to.” He purred out that last sentence, watching Hanzo’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and pupils dilate.  
“That sounds… Good.” Hanzo panted.  
“Trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to fuck you..” McCree was really enjoying this new dominant roll and relished in all the things he was about to do to his partner.  
“I already want you to f-“ Hanzo was cut off by another forceful kiss from McCree.  
“Not enough you don’t” he replied grabbing the rope and Hanzo’s wrist, deftly tying it to the bedpost. Hanzo was strong but McCree was sure he was stuck. “Not too tight? I don’t want to hurt ya or nothin’” McCree looked at Hanzo’s perfect face, which in turn was staring at his newly bound wrist, flexing his hand experimentally.  
“It is fine.” Hanzo said already panting. McCree was going insane. He went on to tie the mans other limbs to the corners of his small bed, (he was certain he could get his synthetic legs out but he planned on tiring him out long before he got the chance. “You just let me know if you want me to stop. Lets say the safety word is… Payload, and we stop immediately okay?”  
Hanzo let out a gruff yes. Jesse straddled him again Hanzo helpless underneath him.  
He leaned in and gave his partner another kiss, softer than they had before, gentle and exploratory. Hanzo moaned into it just as Jesse moved away leaving Hanzo frustrated. Heh, just wait buddy, thought McCree ruthlessly. He began trailing kisses across Hanzo’s just, lighter than air, a tearing graze of teeth across one nipple. Hanzo hissed and his arms jerked but stayed in play. McCree hoped his bed would survive the night.  
He moved over to Hanzo’s left pit and took in the other mans scent, dick going rock hard as he buried his face in the little hairs there, licking and sniffing like a kitten. He heard a rumble and realized Hanzo was laughing. His confidence shot for a moment before realizing what was happening. Stony faced, deadly Hanzo Shimada was ticklish.  
He relished in this new revelation for a while, continuing to lap at his pit, using his fingers to lightly trail down Hanzo’s sides and ribcage. By the time he was done Hanzo was openly laughing, wriggling around in his bounds, a spluttering mess. McCree stopped and looked at Hanzo, tears in his eyes from laughing, “You regretting this yet,” Hanzo was still giggling adorably when he answered, “No” he was trying to remain stoic. Maybe he liked being tickled. McCree filed that away for later. He liked hearing him laugh.  
He continued down Hanzo’s body, leaving so many marks Hanson would probably have to wear a turtleneck or something tomorrow.  
He finally reached the sweet spot, and began nosing around Hanzo’s dick and balls, enjoying mans natural musk once again. Now he was going to have some fun.  
He flitted his tongue across Hanzo’s tight hole. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from the man above. He began probing the area with his tongue, licking into the others hole, lapping lock and hot. All of Hanzo’s muscles coiled and uncoiled with each stroke and he began making beautiful sounds of bliss, panting hard.  
“Oh my god…” Hanzo squirmed feebly from above, “Jesse I think I need to… I’m ready to.”  
McCree chuckled wickedly, “Not yet you’re not darlin’. I told you I’d have you begging.” He began massaging Hanzo’s whole, looking down at the site in front of him. Hanzo was gorgeous, covered in a thick sheen of sweat, roiling around in ecstasy his hair clinging to his face, which, from what McCree could tell, was contorted into a beautiful mask of bliss and the agony of needing release.  
McCree turned around and wrestled around in a drawer at the end up the edge of his bed and produced a tube of lube, squeezing some his flesh index and middle finger. He figured he’d have to start slow considering how tight Hanzo was. Excellent. McCree loved taking his time.  
“This might be a bit cold darlin’” He stuck one finger in experimentally, the resulting inhale from the other man his reward. He slid his finger in, slowly, slowly, and bent at the knuckle a little where he estimated the other man’s prostate might be.  
He was rewarded with a shout, ending in a whimper from the man above. Did Hanzo’s cybernetic toes curl? He didn’t know they could do that he wanted to keep making it happen. He moved lightly, relishing in every anguished, ragged breathe from Hanzo. Precum was dripping from Hanzo’s cock steadily, trickling down and covering McCree’s hand as he explored the other more, occasionally tapping on Hanzo’s prostate just to hear him scream.  
“M-mcCree please. I am –ah- officially begging you, I can’t take- AH!”  
McCree grinned standing fully, realizing he was still wearing pants and his rock hard dick was soaking them with precum. He quickly shucked them and his boxers down so he was naked as well.  
“Ok darlin’, you’ve earned this I wreckon'.” McCree teased, hiding the hitch of excitement, because now it was his turn. He gave one last, long, teasing lick up Hanzo’s shaft making the bed jiggle slightly before positioning himself.  
He slid his length slowly into Hanzo, watching the other man inhale as he was filled, it definitely wasn’t going to take them long to finish this one off.  
McCree pushed in a few experimental times, Holding Hanzo’s bound legs, and the position he was in was perfect. He began stroking in earnest, feeling the heat rise from his dick, filling his stomach, his chest his lungs. He was positioned so nearly every stroke hit the sweet spot. McCree was tempted to leave Hanzo hanging some more, see if he could make him come just this way, but he’d had his fun, and he put his cybernetic hand around Hanzo’s cocking and began stroking in unison with his hips. Both men where panting hard and surprisingly it was McCree who came first, dick convulsing in Hanzo’s ass, leading the other man to follow suit, shouting so loud he though he was summoning his dragons. There would definitely some noise complaints in the morning. McCree's knees buckled and he had to use the bed to support hi, grabbing one of Hanzo’s ankles.  
He looked up at the other man who look wrecked, a pang of concern registered in McCree. Now that everything Hanzo looked a little limp. He untied Hanzo’s ankles before moving to the head of the bed. McCree could almost feel the ache in Hanzo’s shoulders from the straining and the exhaustion.  
“You ok there partner?” He panted out as he released Hanzo’s right arm, rubbing gently at the man's now free wrist to make sure he hadn’t strained it too hard.  
“Mmmmm” Hanzo let out a whine, a happy one and the corners of his mouth curved as he nodded as much as he could.  
Once McCree had fully released them he continued to clean up, and grabbed Hanzo some whatever.  
Hanzo snuggled into McCree, “That was… incredible.” He murmured.  
Jesse grinned lighting a cigar, “Really? Didn’t feel awkward being tied up like that?” There where times when McCree had thought he had pushed his partner too hard.  
“No,” Hanzo purred, Jesse had never in all his days believed Hanzo would be so clingy after sex. It was adorable. “I trusted you.” Hanzo breathed out, before passing out. McCree’s heart grew 3 times that day and he was overcome with the sudden realization about how suddenly intimate their relationship had become. He liked it.  
He wrapped his sheets snuggly around the both of them, arms around the smaller man as they fell asleep together.

The next morning McCree woke to the sound of Hanzo snoring quietly. He shifted down to look at the perfect vision before him, the others face peaceful and spent. Suddenly Hanzo’s beautiful eyes open and look up at him. He shuffles around in bed so he’s lying fully on top of McCree like a big sloth.

“G’morning partner,” McCree laughed, rubbing circles on Hanzo’s back.  
“I hope you got enough rest. I really put you through the ringer last night.”  
Hanzo leaned on his elbows, “You did what was promised… I was yours last night.”  
“’N’ you always will be, hopefully I’m yours too if you’ll have me.”  
Hanzo grinned, “I would be honored, to have you Jesse, in every way.” Suddenly the smaller man turned mischievous, grabbing McCree’s wrists and pinning them above his head, shocking the cowboy. “But next time, it will be my turn to return all the favors you did for me last night.” It was a threat and a promise that made McCree’s heart and morning wood jump double time as they both laughed and wrestled in the bed before settling back down into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Got some others left with a lot less smutt but you know....


End file.
